Travel to the Realm of Twilight
by TranquilSunset
Summary: What would happen if Kristen Stewart woke up as Bella Swan? Where is Bella? What would the Cullen's do? How would this change everything? Rated T just for safety. There will be Romance in later chapters.
1. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything in relation to the Twilight series; that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my own ideas.**

* * *

**  
**

Travel to the Realm of Twilight

I woke up to the sun coming in through my window. Stretching, I turned to look at the clock. It was only 9:00 AM. Groaning, I closed my eyes and cuddled into my hard pillow. Wait, hard? I don't have a hard pillow… My eye shot open to see a pair of honey colored eyes staring back at me. With a screech, I shot up and out of bed.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I took a step against the wall, "Geez Rob, you scared me. Did we fall asleep rehearsing? I'm sorry… you know how we've been trying to get that scene to be perfect and what not…"

"Bella, love, what on earth are you talking about? Rehearsing? Scene? Are you sure you didn't hit your head last night?"

I glanced around the room. I hadn't remembered the set looking so…realistic last night. I shrugged it off and looked at Robert, " Why do you keep on calling me Bella? You can stop now… rehearsal's over. Seriously, it's kind of freaky Rob."

He squinted his eyes, "Maybe we should get you to Carlisle? I don't think you're feeling well. Do you have a fever?" He shot off the bed and appeared at my side in the blink of an eye, scaring me senseless.

"Don't do that!" I covered my heart with my hands, and only then did I realize the speed in which he had just arrived at my side " wait…how did you…since when…?"

"Bella?" He reached out his hand and touched my cheek. I gasped at the coldness and slid away. What was going on? Last thing I remember, I was practicing my lines with Robert for the Italy scene from New Moon. We'd stayed after everyone left…how did I get up here? "Did you carry me to the bed? We were outside….how did we get in here? Robert…I…I don't know what's going on."

I looked at him and saw his eyes fill with worry and confusion, "Bella…I really think we should take you to Carlisle. We came straight here after the meeting with the Quilletes. Don't you remember?"

Quilletes? Meeting? Wait…wasn't that in Eclipse? Why was Robert Pattison talking to me about scenes we didn't even have to shoot yet? "Robert…I don't understand what those scenes have to do with anything in New Moon. We were just doing the Italy scenes….remember?"

I saw his eyes widen, "Bella…Italy was ages ago. You don't remember anything after that? Coming back home? The graduation party? Working together with the…" he suddenly tensed up, "Charlie's coming, get back in bed.."

"Wha…what? Charlie? Robert what the hell are you talking…eeeep!" He had grabbed me, put me in bed, covered me, and hidden in the closet right as the door opened.

"Bella? Are you alright? I heard talking…" I lifted my head slightly as I saw Billy Burke walk into the room in a police uniform. Wait…why was he in costume? We didn't have to shoot until 1:15. "Bella? I asked you if you were alright."

I looked at him, he had called me Bella also. What's going on? "Bella!" I shook my head, "Uh…yeah, sorry…I was, um..thinking. Yeah, I'm fine…just talking to myself.." I saw him nod in understanding, "Alright, well I'm going fishing with Billy today. Are you still hanging out with the Cullens?"

The Cullens…Bella…Edward…Charlie… I sat up quickly as it all clicked in my mind "Oh my God!"

I saw Billy..no, wait..Charlie jump and stare at me with concern, " Are you alright? What's wrong?"

I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, " yeah dad I'm fine, I uh…I'm just running late…that's all. Go have fun with Gil…I mean Bil…Billy." I saw the curious look he gave before shrugging it off and making his way to the stairs, "alright, I might be back late, so if you want to spend the night at the Cullens…it's alright by me." I heard the door shut and soon, the cruiser start.

Spend the night with the Cullens… that's just what I needed…spend the night in a house of vampires I didn't even know. Well, Bella knew them, and they thought I was Bella…I sighed in frustration. "This cannot be happening to me."

"What can't?"

I jumped around, heart pounding in my chest, and came face to face with _him_. " Ro..I mean Edward…you need to stop trying to give me heart attacks."

"Sorry….are you.. feeling any better?"

Was I? I just found out I was transported to this world that doesn't exist. I'm my actually character…I'm really Bella. I can't believe I couldn't see something like this happening…wait…see… "Alice!"

Edward jumped back, "I'm sorry?"

I ran to my room…what was it that Bella would always say in order for Edward to give her some privacy….oh yeah "Human moment! Give me a sec'!"

"Take your time."

I quickly looked through her closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black, long sleeve shirt. If anyone had seen me coming it had to be Alice. I knew I was walking into dangerous territory. Bella always made it seem to effortless to be with them, but I wasn't used to this, and by what Edward had said we were already in Eclipse. That means I had the whole Jacob issue to deal with also. I groaned, this was not fair.

"Bella, love? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I opened the door, "come on, I have to see Alice. It's really important."

He nodded, kissed my forehead, picked me up and made his way downstairs, "I hope you don't mind the running, it'll just get us there faster."

I nodded, not trusting my own words. "Close your eyes Bella." I did what he asked and immediately felt the wind rush past us. I could tell why Bella needed time to get used to the feeling. It was making my stomach churn, but it was so surreal. As quickly as it started, it stopped. I opened my eyes as he put me down and looked to him. I was taken aback by the look of frustration on his face, "Edward?"

He looked at me, eyes softening slightly, "Alice is blocking me by singing the Barney song over and over."

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but let the joy I felt overtake me. She knew, Alice knew. I just hoped that there was a way to figure this mess out. I was also crossing my fingers in hopes that the rest of the Cullen's wouldn't freak out too much…I took a deep breath, "come on, let's go inside."

He grabbed my hand and led me into the majestic house. It really was incredible, the house on set couldn't even compare to the beauty of this one. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was tugged out Edward's grasp and into the arms of a short, skinny, overly peppy girl, "Alice.." I gasped out, "air…"

She quickly let go, "Sorry! Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you. This is going to change so many things, but nothing at the same time!" She let out a squeal.

I could see Edward look at Alice with confusion, "Alice, what are you talking about? Leave Bella alone."

"She's right love," I turned around to see a guy with blonde hair. Jasper. "she's terrified, although I'm not sure why…" He looked at me with a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "come on, we have to tell everyone. Carlisle will figure out what to do. It will take a while. A month, at least, but we'll get you back to where you belong." She smiled at me and dragged me away to the sitting room. "Family meeting!"

It was an amazing site, watching the blurs of everyone coming into the room. I was fascinated by these creatures, and I immediately could tell why Bella loved them so much. I just hoped that they would learn to accept me as they had Bella.

"Alice, is there a particular reason for this family meeting?" I looked around to see who spoke. I instantly recognized him as Peter…no, Kristen, he's Carlisle…Carlisle Cullen. He'll be able to get you out of this mess.

Alice glanced over at me, "We need to talk. Emmett, Jasper…um stand next to Edward, just in case he loses control. Rosalie, I know it will be hard, but try not to speak. Esme, if necessary take Bella upstairs, but only when I say so. Carlisle…I hope you can figure this out." I watched as confusion clouded everyone's face, but did as they were told. She turned to me and gave me a soft smile, "don't worry, we'll get this figured out."

I nodded. I really did hope so.

"What's going on Alice? Get what figured out? Stop trying to block me!" I could see the frustration on Edward's face, and it scared me. I leaned into Alice a bit more, hoping she wouldn't mind. Hoping she wouldn't understand my discomfort.

"Edward, hush. You're scaring her." She put an arm around my shoulder and gave me a comforting squeeze, "It's alright." She took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked around.

"This isn't Bella. Her name is Kristen, Kristen Stewart."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! I'm about to start finals, and I will be taking summer school, so I will try to update as much as possible. It probably isn't the best time for me to start a story, but I just really wanted to get it out there. **

**Preview:**

_Alice moved me behind her and crouched forward. "Edward, try and stay calm. We don't want to scare her." _

_I saw her close her eyes and then open them up again, slowly. I looked at Edward's face, all his emotions playing across it…confusion, shock, concern, shock again, and finally, rage. _

_He looked at me, then Alice. _

"_Where is she…" he growled._

_Alice pushed me farther behind her, lowering her crouch, " I don't know."_

_That did it, he growled in anger and lunged straight for us. _

_I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. _


	2. Where Fears Become a Reality

**Last time:**

She took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked around.

"This isn't Bella. Her name is Kristen, Kristen Stewart."

**Now:**

**Kristen POV**

The silence was deafening, and I couldn't help but lean further into Alice. She seemed to understand my distress and gave me another one of her comforting squeezes.

"I know that it's hard to believe, and when I explain it, even harder to understand," she stole a glance around the room, "but you have to keep an open mind, and your emotions in check."

I glanced around the room and took in everyone's face. They all seemed confused, almost as much as I had been this morning.

Edward's sudden laughter surprised me, "very funny Alice. I think I would be able to recognize my own girlfriend. Is this why you had to talk to Alice, love? This wasn't a very good prank."

I felt Alice growl in frustration, "Edward, you don't get it. This is NOT Bella. She may look just like her, smell just like her, and for the most part, act exactly like her….but," she sighed, "it's just not her. Her name is Kristen, and she's from…well…I'm not sure really. I was hoping Carlisle would be able to help out here."

"Alice, if what you're implying is true," Carlisle whispered while taking a step towards me, "then this girl, isn't from here, is she?"

I took a deep breath and answered him before Alice could, "No, no I'm not. I've never even been to Forks, sir."

Carlisle nodded and looked at Alice, "You had a vision about this, didn't you?"

I saw Alice nod quickly, "I couldn't tell anyone, though. It was of utmost importance that she came here. Nobody else can find out that she isn't Bella, it cou-" She was cut off by a hiss.

I turned my head and took a step back in fright. I had read countless times how animalistic Edward looked when angry, and I just couldn't understand how Bella was able to take it so calmly. It was the most frightening look I had ever seen.

"Alice… I'm done with your little games, tell me what's going on."

I felt Alice stiffen and let go of me, "Edward, you're not going to believe me unless I show you."

His eyes narrowed as he let out a small growl, "then show me."

"I don't think tha-."

"ALICE! SHOW ME!"

I flinched back and saw Jasper stiffen, "don't talk to my wife like that Edward, or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"It's alright Jasper, he deserves to see. It's the only way the rest of you will believe. I've seen it already; I'm just hoping to avoid the after-affect."

I felt my heart speed up, "Alice…maybe..I..I should leave…"

She glanced at me sadly; " it's too late for that now Kristen, I'm sorry. Don't worry; I'll protect you as best as I can."

Alice moved me behind her and crouched forward. "Edward, try and stay calm. We don't want to scare her."

I saw her close her eyes and then open them up again, slowly. I looked at Edward's face, all his emotions playing across it…confusion, shock, concern, shock again, and finally, rage.

He looked at me, then Alice.

"Where is she…" he growled.

Alice pushed me farther behind her, lowering her crouch, " I don't know."

That did it, he growled in anger and lunged straight for us.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Esme! Get her out! Now!"

I felt myself be lifted into a pair of cold arms and heard the crashing of boulders. I opened my eyes just in time to see Edward free himself from Alice's grasp. I could feel the fear run through me as the person who was carrying me threw me down and launched themselves at Edward.

"Kristen, run!"

I got up and looked around, trying to find an exit.

The window. I ran as fast as I could, but it was nothing compared to their vampire speed.

I felt myself being launched into the air, crashing through the window, and landing with a gasp on the grass. I knew I had to have cracked some ribs. It hurt too much to breathe.

I saw him above me, eyes pitch black. I felt his breath next to my ear, "where is _my_ Bella?"

I closed my eyes and let out a whimper, "Edward…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I don't know."

I gasped in pain as he put some of his weight on me and let out a growl, "liar."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling or the whimpers from escaping, "please…I'm telling the truth…please." I was frozen with fear, and I just couldn't understand how Bella was able to cope with raging vampires. I had read of her feelings when James and Victoria were after her, and for once, I could completely relate.

I winced as he hissed and leaned forward, only to be gone a second later. Glancing up, I saw Jasper crouched over me defensively with Alice right by his side.

I knew then, or at least hoped, that I was safe, and let the darkness take over.

**Alice POV**

I had tried to keep away, really, I did, but he was fuelled by his rage. The strength he used to toss me aside surprised me. I landed in a crouch ready to spring after him and keep my promise to Kristen, but then a vision overtook me:

_Edward was leaning over Kristen in the grass. I could see the pain in her eyes, the fear. _

_I saw as Edward leaned forward and growl out "liar." _

_I felt my non-existent heart go out to Kristen as she pleaded with him to believe her. _

_I held in a gasp as I saw Edward lean forward, hesitate for only a second, and then bite her._

_I winced at her scream and at the futile attempts of my family to get him off of her._

_I watched as he drank every last bit of her blood, get up, and look at us with those scarlet eyes._

Gasping for unneeded air, I jumped out the window. I had to make it in time, I had to save her.

I landed on the grass just as Edward started leaning forward; I quickly ran and kicked him off of her. I knew he wasn't expecting it, that his mind was focusing on something…_else_.

Taking a defensive stance over Kristen, and feeling Jasper join me and do the same, I carefully watched Edward as the true possible horror of the situation clicked. His eyes widened in terror at the realization of what he was about to do.

I barely made out his whispered, "I'm sorry." Before I saw him turn around and disappear into the forest.

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. I don't know if I like it yet. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I was at church helping out with the bazaar. I had to feed hordes of people hotdogs, hamburgers, and French fries from 9:30 AM- 5:00 PM. My feet were killing me when I got home, but I got such a positive response that I just **_**had**_** to update. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow though, because I've got a Bio 2, Psych, and Chem 1 test. Joy..(note the sarcasm). **

**If you guys have any suggestions please, let me know. Thank you to all the reviewers, especially those of you who check every hour or two in order to see if I had updated. ******

**Preview:**

_I sat at the base of the tree watching him pace back and forth._

"_You know Bella...I mean, Kristen…I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me."_

_I shook my head in response, "it's alright…really."_

_He stopped pacing and glared at me, "no, it's not."_

_I let out a huff, "you're right. It's not, but that's over."_

_We stayed in silence for a while before I glanced at him, "You know, I wish I were more like Bella…"_


	3. Never Bella

**Kristen POV**

It was dark, pitch black. I couldn't move any part of my body, and I struggled to make some sort of noise…a call for help. That's when I noticed the voices.

"Is she alright? She's been asleep for 32 hours, and that can't be normal."

32 hours? Was that even possible? I couldn't remember anything. What happened?

"She's fine Alice, it's her body's way of coping with everything. She'll open her eyes when she's ready."

"I didn't mean to scare her…I was just so…shocked by it all. She looks exactly like _my_ Bella."

That voice. Edward. The memories flooded over me. I had passed out, and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I guess Bella and I were a lot more alike than I thought.

"She can hear us! I just saw it. She'll open her eyes in 1.5 minutes."

"Thank you Alice. Son, you might want to leave. I know that your reaction was…unintentional, but we don't want to scare her when she awakes."

I heard the closing of a door and felt a small, cold hand take my own. I steadied my breathing and tried to will my eyes open.

I felt someone brush my hair out of my face, "It's okay Kristen, don't push yourself."

I took in a deep breath, "Alice…"

"I'm right here, just take it easy."

I slowly opened my eyes, the light blinding me for a split second. I blinked in an attempt to focus on my surroundings.

"She's awake Carlisle."

I slowly sat up, "Ow. I have a killer headache."

I saw the door open and Esme walk in with a tray, "I thought you might be hungry. Edward made it…he's…he feels awful really."

I smiled and took the tray as Carlisle gave me some Aspirin, "this will take away the pain. I checked you over while you were…asleep. Everything seems fine, your brain just couldn't handle the situation and shut your body down. It's completely normal."

I nodded, "thank you."

I looked around and finally took in my surroundings. I immediately recognized the room as Edward's. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I looked to see what food he had prepared, eggs. I shook my head in amusement, if only he knew. (**A/N that was a reference to Breaking Dawn, so if you are like my friend, and have refused to read it… you don't know what I'm talking about. Mkay :-) ) **I couldn't help but feel sad though, knowing that if I didn't get back home… things wouldn't turn out the way they were supposed to.

"I hope they're to your liking." I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice and looked around. Everyone had left, "stupid vampire swiftness" I grumbled to myself. He looked at me briefly and took a hesitant step forward, " I didn't know what else you would like, and they were showing how to make them on Food Network…"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. It really was like _Breaking Dawn_. Looking back now, it was right at that moment that I decided to do everything in my power to have the books play out like they were meant to. I just hoped the Cullens would play along.

"Something…funny?"

I shook my head and smiled, "you just reminded me of something, that's all." I stood up quickly, tray in hand.

"Here, I'll get that." Before I could refuse, he had taken the tray out of my hands, left the room, and came back empty handed.

I glared and put my hands on my hips, "I'm quite capable of taking my own tray downstairs. Just because I'm human doesn't make me incompetent."

His eyes opened in surprise, "I didn't mean…" He cut himself off mid sentence and let out a low growl.

I looked at him in surprise and took a step back when I say his eyes turn black in anger, "Edwa-"

He let out a hiss, "you'll never be Bella"

I took a step back as he got into a crouch. I tripped on something and fell back. He was suddenly crouched over me, eyes blazing, growling in anger. I tried to think about what I had said…what I had done to make him like this, but nothing came to mind.

As soon as he was there, he was gone. I looked around and say Alice struggling with Edward, "go downstairs! I'll explain later! GO!"

I didn't think twice, I got up and made my way to the door, threw it open and ran towards the stairs. I heard a faint gasp and someone shout, but I didn't stop. I realized that was a mistake as soon as I made it to the stairs, didn't turn fast enough, and collided with the window. I heard the glass break and felt myself start to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. I felt to cold arms wrap around me, pull me close, and hold on tightly. I barely felt us land safely on the ground before I looked up to see the face I least expected.

**Alice POV**

I had left Kristen alone, knowing that Edward wanted to apologize for his behavior.

"She's not scared….she's actually quite amused. I don't understand it, her emotions are stranger than Bella's"

I smiled and gave Jasper a quick peck, "I'm telling you Jasper, she's going to change things. We thought Bella had done some amazing things to this family…to Edward…" I shook my head, "but just you wait. It's going to be amazing and tons of fun."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto the couch, "I know darlin'…you keep saying that. I'm just hoping she can pull off being Bella."

"She acts like her all the time, I think she's got that…" I was cut short by a group of visions.

_Charlie sitting at the table talking to Kristen about Jacob._

_Edward and Kristen walking through school, holding hands._

_Mike confronting Kristen about her not being herself and asking if Edward had done anything._

_Kristen talking to Renee on the phone._

_Kristen, Rosalie, and I shopping at the mall._

_Jasper and Emmett crouching protectively in front of Kristen._

_Our family sitting in the living room, Kristen standing up…talking. "I need to be Bella. I can't ruin what's supposed to happen. Outside of this house…I'm not Kristen Stewart…I am Isabella Swan. I am Bella."_

I blinked, coming out of my sporadic vision. I barely registered the hiss coming from upstairs being still overwhelmed by what I had just seen.

"Alice…I think we should check on those two…I'm getting some weird emotions."

"_Edward! No, stop!"_ I thought to myself.

I jumped up and ran for his room, threw open the door.

I only just took in the sight of Edward on top of Kristen before leaping into action and knocking him off her.

"_Edward, calm down! You're going to scare her again!" _ I tried to calming him down with my thoughts, but he didn't stop his struggling. Turning slightly so I could look at Kristen, yelled out, "go downstairs! I'll explain later! GO!"

I saw her get up and run out of the room before I was hit with another vision.

_Kristen running through the hall and towards the stairs.  
Kristen no stopping in time and running into the window.  
The window breaking and Kristen falling out of the window.  
Kristen landing on the ground with a crunch, blood pooling underneath her._

I let out a gasp and released Edward. I saw his eyes widen and heard him shout out her name, telling her to stop. He ran after her with me following closely. I saw her run into the window, just as I had in my vision and felt the fear take over. _"Edward, hurry!"_

With one last burst of vampire speed, he lunged after her. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him grab her and land safely on the ground.

I fell down to my knees as I felt another vision coming

_Kristen sitting at the base of the tree watching Edward pace back and forth._

"_You know Bella...I mean, Kristen…I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me."_

_Kristen shaking her head in response, "it's alright…really."_

_Edward stops pacing and glares at her, "no, it's not."_

_Kristen letting out a very Bella like huff, "you're right. It's not, but that's over."_

_Silence before Kristen softly speaks, "You know, I wish I were more like Bella…"_

I come out of my vision and feel Jasper's arms around me.

"Alice? Are you alright darlin'?"

I open my mouth to respond when another vision takes over

_Kristen glaring at Edward, "You know I really wish you would make up your mind. Either let me live or kill me because these mood swings of yours are annoying."_

_Edward taking a step back in shock, "I'm sorry. I-"_

_Kristen stomping her foot, "Don't you 'I'm sorry' me Edward Cullen. I know you. I know you better than you think. I've read about you…worked with the person who pretends to be you on screen…read every word you've ever said to Bella or around her, so take that 'I'm sorry' and use it when it's not some filler."_

_Kristen turning around and marching back into the house._

I snap out of my vision and let out a laugh. This girl had guts. Bella would be proud.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so this chapter is not one of my faves, but I wrote it while I was taking finals (can't you tell?) Due to popular demand, either the next chapter or the one after that will be from Bella's POV. Thank you so much to all that have reviewed. To the person who emailed me asking if they could write a chapter for this story, by all means go for it. I'm not opposed to having outside help :-). I'm done with school until the 8****th****; however, I'll only be taking the first semester of college History this summer, so I'm hoping it won't be too time consuming. That being said, since I've basically been ditched by my two best friends (they're now dating. Eachother.) I have more time on my hands. What does that mean? *drum roll* MORE UPDATES! Hooray! Alright, I'm done with this lovely Author's Note. Peace love and Jasper (b/c he's my favorite mhm).**

* * *

**P.S. I forgot the disclaimer: I, MUCH TO MY DISMAY, DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY IDEAS THAT BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. **


	4. Understanding

Last time:

**Kristen POV**

_I heard the glass break and felt myself start to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. I felt to cold arms wrap around me, pull me close, and hold on tightly. I barely felt us land safely on the ground before I looked up to see the face I least expected._

* * *

_  
_

Now:

I knew I should have been grateful, Edward had saved me from death, but I couldn't stop the feelings of anger, frustration, and annoyance from taking over. "Put me down Edward."

Shock darted through his eyes, "I don't think that's the best…."

I struggled against him, "I don't care what's 'best'. I said put me down. Now."

"Fine," he let me go and took a step back. I could see he was trying to understand why I wasn't thanking him.

"Don't look at me like that. You have some explaining to do. One minute you're apologizing, and the next you're crouched over me. What the heck Edward?!"

He at least had the decency to look sheepishly at me, " I can't tell you, it was Alice…she had a vision…and I didn't really like it…so…"

I glared, " so you just decided that attacking me for the second time in 3 days would be the _perfect_ solution? What did she see?"

I had never seen a vampire look uncomfortable, then again I hadn't even believed them to be real until three days ago, "I can't tell you…"

"Fine," I cut him off, "I'll ask her myself." I took a step forward and found him blocking my path.

"Bella…Kristen..I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, but…it did. I'm sorry."

I continued to glare at him, "You know I really wish you would make up your mind. Either let me live or kill me because these mood swings of yours are annoying."

He took a step back in shock, "I'm sorry. I-"

I stomped my foot. He just didn't get it, "Don't you 'I'm sorry' me Edward Cullen. I know you. I know you better than you think. I've read about you…worked with the person who pretends to be you on screen…read every word you've ever said to Bella or around her, so take that 'I'm sorry' and use it when it's not some filler."

I made my way around him and marched back to the house.

I opened the door and walked inside. I was met with the entire Cullen clan sitting in the living room.

Alice danced over to me, "I told them you wanted to talk to us about something," she said, winking.

I furrowed by brow, "Wait…is that the vision you had?"

She nodded slowly, "I didn't think he would react that way. He's not too keen on the fact that _his_ Bella's gone."

I sighed, " I know, but there's nothing we can do," I took a step forward looking at the Cullens, "which is why I think we need to act as if nothing has happened. Others cannot know that the real Bella Swan isn't here. It's not like they would believe us anyways…" I shook my head.

I saw Jasper stand, " So, what you're saying is that we pretend you are the true Isabella Swan?"

I nodded, "I need to be Bella. I can't ruin what's supposed to happen. Outside of this house…I'm not Kristen Stewart…I am Isabella Swan. I am Bella."

"No!" I turned around and saw Edward at the door, " You will never be Bella."

I took a deep breath, " Edward, you need to understand, I'm not trying to replace her. I want to get out of here into my own world, but while Carlisle figures that out, we need to pretend like everything is okay. Charlie, Jacob, all the other Quilletes, the people at school…they need to think I'm Bella. Not only for my safety, but for yours as well."

"She's right," I turned my head to see Rosalie making her way towards me, "this could jeopardize everything we've worked for. It could put us in danger of being revealed to an entire city. She has to be Bella. There's no other way."

Apart from being shocked that Rosalie, of all people, agreed with me, I was glad she understood.

I could tell Edward's resolve was breaking, but something was holding him back from agreeing, and I had an idea of what it could be.

"Edward, I know this is hard. The love of your life is suddenly replaced by someone who pretends to be her on screen. We'll only have to act like a couple at school, and around the Quilletes and Charlie. It's only acting; I promise."

I saw him nod, "Fine, but I don't have to like it. How do we even know that you can pull it off."

I smiled, " I've read the entire series you guys are in. I know your actions, feelings, and every word said around Bella. I know what's supposed to happen and how things are supposed to turn out. I'm pretty sure I've got this under control. We just need to hope that my presence doesn't knock things out of loop."

I took a look around and saw everyone nodding in approval.

Carlisle got up and made his way to the stairs, "well, now that we've got that settled, I think Edward should take you home. Charlie's probably wondering when you'll be back, and you do have school tomorrow"

I groaned in response, "Don't remind me."

Alice let out a laugh, "You have nothing to worry about Kristen, everything is going to work out. I've seen it."

Shaking my head, I walked to the door, "Bye. Thank you for all the help, I really do appreciate it. Bella is lucky."

I felt Edward's hand grab my arm, "Come on, I'm going to run you back to Charlie's."

I nodded, knowing that anything I said could be taken the wrong way and only make him more bitter (**A/N…this has nothing to do with the story, but grammar check said it should be bitterer…but that just sounds…odd to me. So, it stays more bitter. Lol. )** towards the entire situation.

He picked me up, and I shut my eyes, wincing at the sudden rush of air.

I opened my eyes once I felt his hold on me loosen. I saw that we were standing in a forest. I immediately recognized it from the story, "this is where you left Bella. Where you told her you didn't love her anymore."

He looked at me, "I still don't completely understand the world you're from and how you know so much."

I contemplated telling him, and figured as long as I left out _future_ details it would be okay, " In my world, you don't exist…not in the flesh at least."

I walked over to a tree and sat down. " You, your family, and everything you know isn't real. It's a story…4 novels to be exact. _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, and _Breaking Dawn_. By the looks of things, I've been transported to _Eclipse_."

I glanced over to Edward and tried to read his emotions, but his face was set in stone, "You're telling me that you know everything that's happened to me? To my family? To Bella?"

"I know only what's happened since Bella moved here, what you've told her, and what's supposed to happen. It's all from Bella's point of view, so I only know her thoughts…the rest, well it's what you say or what she infers."

I flinched when he slammed his fist into a boulder, crushing it. I watched as he paced back and forth, and I knew that he was battling with himself, "Edward…I am sorry you know, I didn't ask to be brought here. It just happened."

He stopped and glared, "I don't want you here. I want Bella…not someone who looks like her."

I leaned into the tree, "I know you do-."

"Just shut up," he hissed.

My eyes widened and I tried to lean further into the tree. I continued to watch him as he resumed his pacing, and eventually took a deep breath,"You know Bella...I mean, Kristen…I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me."

I shook my head in response, "it's alright…really."

He stopped pacing and glared "no, it's not."

I huffed, "you're right. It's not, but that's over."

We stayed in silence until I spoke, "You know, I wish I were more like Bella…"

I saw his eyes fill with confusion.

"It's just…she seems to be able to read you, you know? She's comfortable in this vampire filled world. It's normal for her, even before she met you guys. She just doesn't mind it all, and I…"

"You do…?" He asked softly.

I paused and thought about it. Did I really mind it? "No, it's not that. I think it's just…surreal. I'm thrown into the middle of a battle. I have to deal with…everything she has to deal with. It scares me. It's also just…weird. I've read all about this, and now I'm here. I have to make sure I make all the decisions Bella would of. One mistake…and it could throw off…everything."

I stood up slowly and looked up, "it's getting dark. I should get home. Charlie will send out the squad if I don't show up soon."

He nodded, took my hand and led me back home. We walked in silence. Shortly after, we arrived at the house. He turned to me, " I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up for school."

I nodded, "I'll leave the window open…just in case you feel like stopping by during the night to eat me or something," I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It worked; I saw the small line of a smile appear. "Goodnight Edward, and thank you for finally understanding." I turned around and walked to the door, without looking back.

**Edward POV**

I had decided to take her to the woods first, and then make our way to Bella's house. It felt wrong holding this Bella imposter in my hands, and the sooner I was ride of her, the better. I set her down, saw her look around, and say something about this being the place I had left Bella at.

I looked at her, "I still don't completely understand the world you're from and how you know so much."

I saw her face scrunch up in thought, " In my world, you don't exist…not in the flesh at least."

I was about to ask her what she meant when she continued

. " You, your family, and everything you know isn't real. It's a story…4 novels to be exact. _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, and _Breaking Dawn_. By the looks of things, I've been transported to _Eclipse_."

I refused to let the shock I felt appear on my face, "You're telling me that you know everything that's happened to me? To my family? To Bella?"

"I know only what's happened since Bella moved here, what you've told her, and what's supposed to happen. It's all from Bella's point of view, so I only know her thoughts…the rest, well it's what you say or what she infers."

Told from Bella's view? That means that this girl was able to see into Bella's thoughts…the one thing I could never do. It infuriated me. I slammed my fist into the nearest boulder. Taking a deep breath, I began to pace back and forth. I didn't know what to do. This girl looked exactly like my Bella, but it was obvious she wasn't. Should I believe her? Where was my love? I barely registered her voice. "Edward…I am sorry you know, I didn't ask to be brought here. It just happened."

I stopped and glared, "I don't want you here. I want Bella…not someone who looks like her."

I saw her lean into the tree, "I know you do-."

"Just shut up," I hissed. She knows nothing about me.

I immediately regretted hissing at her when I saw her eyes widen and her body lean even more into the tree. I took a deep breath to calm myself. She clearly didn't want to be here, and I clearly wasn't making things any better, "You know Bella...I mean, Kristen…I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me."

She shook her head in response, "it's alright…really."

I stopped pacing and glared "no, it's not."

Her huff reminded me of Bella, "You're right. It's not, but that's over."

We stayed in silence until she spoke, "You know, I wish I were more like Bella…"

That statement confused me.

"It's just…she seems to be able to read you, you know? She's comfortable in this vampire filled world. It's normal for her, even before she met you guys. She just doesn't mind it all, and I…"

"You do…?" I asked softly. She didn't want to be a part of this life. I was mildly grateful, this was the reaction I wanted Bella to have originally, but this wasn't Bella. I was also terrified, if she didn't want to be part of this, it could ruin everything.

I saw her struggle for a bit "No, it's not that. I think it's just…surreal. I'm thrown into the middle of a battle. I have to deal with…everything she has to deal with. It scares me. It's also just…weird. I've read all about this, and now I'm here. I have to make sure I make all the decisions Bella would of. One mistake…and it could throw off…everything."

She was more worried about ruining the flow of things. What was it with these teenagers? Weren't vampires scary anymore?

I watched as she got up and looked at the sky, "it's getting dark. I should get home. Charlie will send out the squad if I don't show up soon."

I nodded, took her hand and led her back home. We walked in silence. Shortly after, we arrived at the house. I turned to her, " I'll be here tomorrow morning to pick you up for school." I knew she would get lost if she tried to drive herself, and that would be a tough one to explain.

She nodded, "I'll leave the window open…just in case you feel like stopping by during the night to eat me or something," I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, and I felt a small smile tug at my lips. "Goodnight Edward, and thank you for finally understanding." I watched as she walked towards the door.

It was then that I decided I would help her out. I knew that the plan depended on me too. If I wanted Bella back, I just had to wait for Carlisle to figure it all out, and in the mean time…I could pretend that this girl was Bella. It seemed clear to me she didn't want to replace her. She wanted to go back home just as much as I wanted to have Bella back in my arms.

* * *

**A/N I think this is the longest chapter yet! I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter, Kristen gets to deal with a day in the life of Bella outside the Culler household! Review, and give me your opinions. I love reading them! **


	5. Night Time Fiasco

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to say I own Twilight, I don't. :-[**

Kristen POV.

I opened the door to the house. Bella's house. _My_ house. Sighing, I closed the door and made my way to the kitchen. Didn't Bella have to make Charlie dinner? Great, just great.

"Hey Bella, I didn't hear you come in."

I jumped around to see Charlie standing there, "Oh sorry…uh, dad. I was about to make some dinner?" It came out more like a question than the statement I wanted it to be. I had to get myself together; he couldn't suspect anything.

"Don't bother, I ordered out. Left over pizza's in the fridge if you want some. Have fun at the Cullen's?"

I nodded, opening the fridge. I was starving. I dug right in, not even bothering to heat it up. "Yeah, it was fun. I always have a good time."

"Good. Tomorrow, I want you to spend some time with Jacob in LaPush."

I froze. Wait. WHAT? I turned around to look at him, "Dad…I…but…"

I saw the stern look Charlie was giving me and sighed, "Fine. I'll go see Jake if that makes you happy. Night."

Slowly, I made my way back to the room I woke up in only a couple mornings ago. This was still all so surreal. First I had to deal with Edward freaking out on me, and now I'll have to deal with Jacob.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled to myself. I stopped and took a look around the room. This was going to be my new home until Carlisle figured out how to get me back. I started to familiarize myself with the room, and I honestly felt as if I had been snooping around. I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"You shouldn't feel guilty you know."

I let out a surprised scream and turned to se Jasper leaning by the window frame.

I heard Charlie call up the stairs, "You alright there, Bella?"

I glared at Jasper, "Yeah dad, I just saw a spider! And a vampire just scared me half to death" I yelled out, mumbling the last part to myself earning a slight chuckle from both of the men.

"What are you doing here? I thought Edward was the one that came to sweep Bella off her feet every night." I made my way to the closet, turning my head back slightly to look at him.

He slowly, almost cautiously, made his way to the bed and sat down, "Alice sent me. She went on a short hunting trip with Edward and had a vision…something about a backpack and books."

I froze, dropping the hanger I had in my hand. No. No way. I whipped my body around and stared at him, not bothering to mask my shock.

"Kristen?" He looked at me, concern etched on his face, "Are you alright?"

"No…I mean…yes….I…I…" and then I saw it. The backpack was leaning against the corner of the room closest to the window, exactly where I had left it at rehearsal. I took a step forward.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper get up from the bed and take a step to me, "Kristen? You're emotions are going crazy…"

Crazy…of course they were going crazy. I had just found out that something else was transported with me, and out of all the things it could be, it was my backpack. I didn't hesitate as I ran past Jasper picking up the backpack, slamming myself against the window frame in the process. I ripped it open and gasped. There, at the very bottom, laid two books I never thought I would see again: _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_. I picked up the latter and ran my fingers over the cover letting out a breath of air, "Oh my God."

I immediately felt Jasper next to me, "Kristen? Please, tell me what's going on. Are those the books Alice was talking about?" I saw him reach out for the book, and I pulled it away from his grasp. Bad idea. I cut my palm in the process.

I froze. Blood…vampire…Jasper. Slowly, I turned my body to face him and saw his pitch black eyes, "Jasper…" I squeaked out.

He stiffened and looked me in the eyes. I saw that he was holding back, trying to fight it. He closed his eyes, letting out a quiet growl, "Move. Go back to the other side of the room, slowly but quickly. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold out."

I stood up and slowly made my way past him, but being the typical Bella, I tripped on nothing and felt myself fall.

Two big, cold arms wrapped around my waist, picked me up, and sped me to the other side of the room.

"Emmett? What the hell?"

He had put me down and was now crouched in front of me eyeing Jasper warily, "Alice told me what was going to happen and said that although everything would be okay, he would need some support."

I nodded, "Um…let me…go clean this up?" It came out as a question rather than the bold statement I was hoping for.

I walked to the bathroom and started to rummage around; finding some Band-Aids, I ran my hand under the water, put on some Neosporin, and bandaged it up.

Taking a deep breath, I walked back to the room. Jasper, who had been sitting on my bed, got up and stood in front of me, "I am so sorry. I could of hurt you."

I shook my head, "You didn't though, and you stopped. You're control has really improved since the birthday incident."

He stared at me before shrugging, "You know so much about us all, and yet you're just as accepting as Bella."

Emmett clapped him on the back, "and just as much fun to embarrass."

I groaned, "great. While you think about ways to embarrass the new Bella, I'm going to get some water."

I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Talk about déjà vu. I hadn't realized how much I had been acting like my character. Maybe, things wouldn't be so bad.

Finishing the water, I made my way back to my room. As I put my hand on the doorknob, I heard growls coming from inside. Okay, maybe I was wrong...

I opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me, "Everything alright?"

Emmett was on top of Jasper struggling, "He won't give me the book."

"Book?"

"The one that was on the floor, next to the window. I just want to know what's so important about it that made you take it out of his hands."

"I told you Emmett, if Kristin didn't want me to read it then neither should you."

I stood watching, mouth opened wide, as Jasper growled, kicked Emmett off of him, and threw me the book.

"Tha…thank you. Um, Emmett are you alright?"

I heard him hiss out as he crouched down, ready to return Jasper's attack.

Taking a step back, I looked at him warily, "I don't think it's the best idea to have a vampire battle in my room. Charlie might hear."

Jasper chuckled, " She's right."

Emmett straightened out of his crouch, "That's not fair. I wanted to fight." He looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes, "Let's attack the human!"

I took another step back, dropping the book in the process, "No. No way. This human is off limits to your silly little games."

I saw Jasper sit on the bed and shake his head as Emmett slowly made his way to me, "Oh come on, just one little bite."

"Stay away from her you leech."

**A/N**

**Okay, so this isn't the entire chapter, but I just felt so bad about not updating that I'm going to go ahead and give you guys this half. Don't worry, I'll have the rest of it up by the end of the week. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on, and I had to restore my computer (you can thank my cousin for that. She sent me a lovely virus that ate away everything :( . ). I have decided on what to do about the whole Bella POV thing. I've received a of emails about this, and I've decided that I'm going to write another story that pairs up with this one. The story will be called Traveling From the World of Twilight; this one will be Bella's POV on the whole thing. I know I promised a Bella update, but I've just gotten sooooooo into Kristen's POV that's I'm finding quite hard to pull myself out of it. It'll also be a bit more difficult to write seeing as though I'll have to do some research on the actors and whatnot. **

**ANYWAY! Enjoy this first half of chapter 5. =]**


	6. Secrets Kept

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to say I own Twilight, I don't. :-[**

Last time:

Emmett straightened out of his crouch, "That's not fair. I wanted to fight." He looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes, "Let's attack the human!"

I took another step back, dropping the book in the process, "No. No way. This human is off limits to your silly little games."

I saw Jasper sit on the bed and shake his head as Emmett slowly made his way to me, "Oh come on, just one little bite."

"Stay away from her you leech."

Now:

Kristen POV.

Faster than I'd ever seen them go, Jasper and Emmett lunged into a protective stance, pushing me behind them and against the wall.

"I said stay away from her!"

Peeking in between the two vampires I saw, in front of my window and shaking horribly, the Taylor Lautner look alike. "Jacob."

"Bella, he's struggling for control right now. Perhaps it's not the best time for you to—.."

I didn't allow Jasper to finish as I made my way around him and Emmett to stand in front of Jacob, "you're an idiot."

That did the trick. The anger on his face turned into confusion as he slowly stopped shaking, "wha…what?"

Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms, "he was kidding Jake. They wouldn't hurt me, and you know that."

I saw him stiffen, "You don't know that. They're bloodsuckers Bella. Just because they feed off of animals doesn't mean that your blood stops calling to them. I bet they want to eat you every second you're with them, and I don't like it."

I huffed and secretly wished to myself that I had been transported to a time where I didn't have to deal with his jealousy, "They're my family Jake. Get over it."

He looked taken aback for a second, and I immediately felt guilty, "it's good to see you Jake." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

I felt his arms wrap around me, "you too Bells." He pulled back and stared at me, "Bella…?"

I looked up at him, "Hmmm?"

He pushed me away, "you're eyes. They're green…." (**A/N major props to ****FireKumori mage**** for figuring this out!)**

I stiffened. Bella has brown eyes. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. "Uh….well."

"They're contacts. Just b/c we can't wear them doesn't been Bella can't." I shot a look of gratitude toward Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm just trying out a new look. I got bored of my eyes."

I felt his hand on the side of my cheek and fought not to shy away, "Bella. You're eyes are beautiful; they're one of the many things I love about you."

I heard Emmett and Jasper hiss, and I immediately took a step back, bumping into Jasper's chest (**A/N in case you haven't noticed, I love Jasper. Don't worry though, he won't be pairing up with either Bella or Kristen in this story).**

"What's your problem pup? Hitting on my brother's girlfriend isn't the best idea when we're right here." I could tell Emmett was fighting to control himself.

Jacob growled and took a step forward, "No listen here you bloodsucker…"

I took a deep breath, "Stop. Just stop. I'm exhausted, and I really don't want to put up with my two families arguing with each other right now. Jake, just go. I'll see you tomorrow after school, okay?"

I hoped that my reaction sounded Bella enough for him, and it seemed to work. He nodded and jumped out of my window. I couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty, but I knew that I couldn't risk anyone getting hurt; that could change the entire outcome of the book. Speaking of books, "Jasper, here." I handed him _Breaking Dawn_. "Burn this. I can't risk anybody finding out about it, not even you guys."

Emmett took a step forward, "Kristen, we would tell anybody."

I nodded, "I know that, I really do…but, if you and the rest of your family read it…and Aro comes," I let out a sigh, "If Aro read any of your minds and saw what was to happen, it would change the flow of everything, and I cannot allow that."

I knew I had made sense, and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Emmett's resigned face, "Fine. The human's right."

Jasper chuckled, "Speaking of the human. I think someone needs her sleep."

He was right; I was exhausted. I made my way over to the bed, and laid down, "are you guys staying or leaving?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I just don't want to wake up in the middle of the night and scare myself senseless when I see someone else in here."

I heard a faint chuckle, "Jasper's going to stay. Alice's orders, but I on the other hand have to go back to Rose."

I barely nodded my head in understanding as I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.

[Dream]

_I was running through the forest, faster than I thought possible._

_Tripping over a branch, I fell hard to the ground. Hands scratched up and bleeding, I tried to push myself off of the floor._

"_Now now, I think this has gone on long enough. You know that no matter how fast you run I'll be able to catch you Bella…or should I say Kristen."_

_I felt my body be lifted up and slammed into a tree. _

"_You really shouldn't have written all of your thoughts down in that precious diary. Aro wasn't too happy about Bella being gone."_

_I shuddered as the monster's lips traced along my neck._

"_It's a pity really… you would have been such a remarkable vampire. Just like Bella, but no…you had to run…you had to go against us..."_

_I could feel as the monster took in a deep breath._

"_Goodbye….Kristen. There's no way out."_

_I let out a silent scream as I felt the teeth break through the skin and start sucking away my life._

[End dream]

I woke up gasping for air, barely registering the cold hands gripping my shoulders and calling my name out in panic.

I could feel myself shaking, and I tried to regain control over my body, but my stomach had other ideas.

I struggled to get out of bed, and run to the restroom.

As I began to empty my stomach's contents into the toilet, I felt the pair of hands brushing my hair out of my face and rubbing my back.

"Kristen…it's alright. Just calm down, you're safe."

I finished and immediately felt weak, but before I was able to sag to the floor, the hands grabbed onto me.

The feeling of being lifted caused another rush of nausea, but I held it in, closing my eyes tightly.

I was placed back onto the bed, and I struggled to make out what the voice was saying.

"Yes….panic…sent calm…vomit…really weak…hurry."

"Ja…Jas…Jasper?"

"Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream. I called Carlisle; he's on his way with Edward. They'll be here in 2 minutes."

"It…I was…killing…"

I felt the waves of calm hit me, but they didn't stop the vomit from coming back up. Jasper must of felt my discomfort because next thing I knew, the trashcan was next to my bed and I was throwing up all over again.

Another pair of arms pulled my hair back this time while another wrapped around my wrist in an attempt to take my pulse.

"You can go Jasper, I know this must be uncomfortable for you."

I looked up in time to see Jasper jump out of my window, "Carlise…" I sagged against the bed and drifted off.

/12 hrs later/

The sun woke me up, yet again, today. I slowly stirred and looked at the clock. 12:00 PM. School! I shot up.

"Charlie called you in sick, it's alright."

I turned to see Edward standing with _Eclipse_ in hand. "You gave us quite a fright there Kristen. Jasper said he's never felt panic come on that suddenly and strongly before."

"I…it was the dream."

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk, "Really? I thought it was the unicorns attacking you."

Rolling my eyes, I got out of bed and made my way to the closet. I couldn't bear to look at him while I retold the dream, "It was…horrifying. I was running…and there was someone coming after me…a vampire. He knew who I really was Edward, and he wanted to kill me because of it. Aro's orders…but it seemed like that wasn't the real reason for my murder. I did something Edward," I turned to look at him , "I made some decision that caused Aro to want me dead…he said I "would have been such a remarkable vampire. Just like Bella, but no…you had to run…[I] had to go against [them]..." and then he killed me…I could feel it," I moved my hand up to where he bit me, "the teeth penetrating…the life being sucked out of me." I closed my eyes.

I heard the whoosh of air as he ran to my side and held me closer to him (**A/N no, he's not falling in love with her or vice-versa.) **"Kristen…you still have time…to go and have your life away from us. All those things I read…they don't have to happen."

I shook my head, " I've made my decision Edward. I can't let Bella come back to a world that's not her own. I know what you and the rest of the Cullens are capable of, and it just scared me to think that there are others out there…your kind that's not like you. I've never liked Aro."

He let out a chuckle, "none of us have. Come on," he pulled away, " the others want to see you before your play time with the wolves."

"Ugh. Fine. Human moment."

I took my time in the shower and even longer picking out my clothes. I settled on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a red cami, a black zipped hoodie, and a pair of converse chuck taylors. (**A/N link in profile!)**

"Come on _Bella_, the family's waiting."

I shook my head hoped onto his back. "Let's get going then." (**A/N just a random side note that has nothing to do with this story. Does it annoy anyone else when people say they nodded their head no…or shook their head yes? T shake your head is to move it from side to side…as in to say no. Nodding is an up and down movement as in to say yes. Idk. It's just a small pet peeve of mine. I thought that I was wrong at first, but then I looked it up. Gah, anyway…continuing on)**

I made sure to shut my eyes this time. Sooner than I thought, I arrived at the Cullen's.

"Kristin!" I was wrapped in a hug by a pair of small arms.

"Alice! Human needs to breathe."

"Oops," she let me go, "Sorry! I'm so glad you're here. There's something I need to tell you before you off to play with the dogs."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the forest shouting back at Edward, "tell Carlisle he'll have to look at her later. She's going to meet up with Jake earlier than she though!"

"Alice…really, I'm no hurry…"

"Silly, I know that. I just need to….warn you."

We stopped walking, "warn me? I thought you couldn't see the wolves…"

I stared as Alice jumped up and landed gracefully onto a low branch, "No, I can't….but I can see you. I saw you're reaction to what's going to happen today. You have to promise me not to run away…or freak out…or do anything stupid."

"Why? What's going to happen?"

She shook her head, " I can't tell you that, but you just have to promise me."

"Fine. I promise, happy?"

I watched as her eyes glazed over, she sighed "Come on, time to meet up with them. No point in staying here making promises you can't keep."

"Wha---AHHH!" I let out a scream as she suddenly picked me up and ran at full vampire speed, jumping through trees, to the border.

She placed my down, and I stumbled into a pair of warm arms.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I didn't need to look up to know who was talking to me, so I focused my glare on Alice, "Yeah Jake, I'm fine. Someone forgot to warn the poor, defenseless human before going all vampire speed on me."

Alice let out a giggle, "Sorry K…kind Bella. You two have fun! I'll see you sooner than you think," and with a wink she was gone.

**A/N So, either my computer hate FanFiction or FanFiction hates me. Everytime I tried to upload this chapter to the Document Manager, it said something about it being down. I think I just have horrible timing. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's going to be a bit of a twist in the next one, and I know some people are going to freak out, but I assure you that everything will turn out the way it's supposed to be. Summer school is crazy, and I barely have enough time to breathe at the end of the day, so I'll be updating on weekends from now own. **

**P.S. Sooooo, I should have written this on the last chapter, but did anyone see Kristen drop her award at the MTV's? I felt so bad for her, but it was such a Bella thing to do. **

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I didn't think that I would get this many people into my story...it's insane, and I am insanely grateful.**


	7. This Cannot be Happening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own my ideas.**

**Kristen POV**

"What was that about?"

I shook my head and looked over at Jacob, "Nothing Jake, she's just crazy. So, what do you have planned for today?"

I saw him shrug, "Whatever you want to do Bells. I know that Sam wants to ask you some questions about that Victoria…oops…sorry."

It took me a moment to understand why he would be sorry. I had forgotten how Bella reacted to that name. Victoria…it was my turn to worry about her now, and it did scare me. I knew how ruthless she could be, and I knew that the battle wouldn't be easy. The mere thought of it sent sudden shivers down my spine. I felt Jacob's hands wrap around my and pull me close, and only then did I realize that I was shaking. Who could blame me? I had to deal with Bella's problems, not that I minded..but this…I didn't want to do.

I couldn't help but bury my head into him; I understood what Bella meant about finding comfort in his warmth. " It's alright. I just can't help but freak out about it. Psycho vampire wants me dead."

I felt him stiffen, "She's not going to get you Bella. I promise."

I pulled away, "Thanks."

He nodded, "Come on, Sam wanted to talk to you. I think Emily is making dinner too. How does campfire time sound?"

"Wonderful." It really did. It was one of the things I had always wanted to do from the books.

We walked in silence until we reached the house; by then, Sam was waiting for us outside along with the rest of the pack.

"Took you long enough."

I heard Jake growl softly, "Shut up Paul."

"Enough. Bella, glad you could make it." Though the look on Sam's face said otherwise. He looked exhausted. They all did.

"I'm sorry…" I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew they were going out on extra runs just to make sure I was safe.

"Come on in, Emily's about to serve dinner. We can talk while we eat."

I followed the pack into the house with Jake at my side. I stood to the side as the pack sat down and immediately started digging into the food.

"Not hungry Bells?"

"Ew…don't talk with your mouth full Jake. No, I'm fine…" Truth was that the nerves were killing me. I still had the dream from last night replaying in my mind, and now…my first encounter with the wolves. It was a bit much to take in.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my daze to see Sam staring at me, "Oh…sorry…what was that?"

"I asked if you knew when we would be meeting with the leeches again."

I bristled at the nick name, "No. I don't know when. You should call the Cullens…I'm sure they'll be able to tell you more than I can."

He nodded, "Have they gotten any more whiffs of Victoria?"

I closed my eyes at the name. It was really starting to affect me. I didn't know how Bella did it, "N…no. Not that I know of."

I heard a growl and my eyes shot open.

"I told you not to say that name around her Sam."

"Jake…"

"No Bells…I know how it scares you, and he should respect that."

"It's fine."

"No it's not."

"That's enough Jake." Sam stood at walked over to me, "There's something else I want to discuss…please, take a seat."

He signaled to the couch. I slowly, almost cautiously, made my way over to it and sat down. He took a seat on the coffee table across from me.

"Bella… I understand that you're friends with these…monsters."

"Vampires. They're vampires, not monsters."

"That's what they want you to think Bella, and I don't know if it's safe…"

I stood up, clenching my fists, "what are you saying Sam?"

He sighed, "Jacob told me about last night. He overheard one of them saying they wanted to 'attack the human' and I—."

I let out an annoyed screech, "It was just a joke. They would never hurt me. Jake you know that…"

I looked at him, "I…I don't know Bells…"

"Don't you dare try and sweet talk your way out of this. Unbelievable. I'm in just as much danger with you as I am with them."

Jacob stiffened and shot me a glare, " I would never hurt you."

"No, not with Sam around to stop you. What if you lost control and attacked me before he commanded you to stop." I put my hands on my hips. I knew that was a low blow, but I had to try to get him to understand that I was safe with the Cullens. I needed to be with them…they were the only ones who knew the truth.

I couldn't help but feel the guilt as his eyes watered and he looked down in shame, " I could never do that to you. I have enough control to stop myself…I care about you too much."

Stepping toward him, I took his hands in mine and gave them a squeeze, "Just like them. They care about me enough to protect me against their own. To help me. You guys have more in common than you think."

He looked at me and instantly I was lost in his eyes. I felt a sudden completeness surround me, as if everything I had ever been looking for was right there in front of me. I could feel the love and devotion surround us. The whole world lost. It was just Jake and I. Nobody else existed.

I sprang back, releasing my hold on his hands. His eyes held so much love, but his face was filled with shock.

"No…" I took a step back and attempted to stop my body from shaking.

"Bella..."

"No! This cannot happen! NO!"

I ran past him and out the door, ignoring the voices calling my name.

A pair of strong, warm arms circled around my waist, and I didn't waste time struggling.

"Let me GO! GET OFF OF ME! AHHHH" I let out an ear piercing scream.

"Bella…calm down…please, baby…"

" I am NOT your baby. She loved Edward…I…I love Edward. Jacob Black let me GO NOW!"

I don't know whether it was from the shock of me using his first and last name or if he was just giving into my wishes, but he let me go. I fell down to me knees. This could not be happening. Not now…not ever. Bella doesn't end up with Jacob…. "why….why….why."

"I don't know Bells…please…don't cry."

I hadn't even realized I had been, but sure enough as I wiped my hand across my cheek there were tears. "I want to go home. Take me back to the treaty line."

"Let's talk—."

"No. Not today. Take me or I'll find it myself."

I felt him lift me up, but I kept my eyes closed. I knew that one look into his eyes would take away all anger…all confusion…all insecurity, and right now, I wanted to be angry.

"Bella?"

My eyes snapped open. I knew that melodic voice, "Edward…"

Jacob placed me down, and without a second thought I ran into Edward's awaiting arms, sobbing.

"Tell her to call me when she's ready to talk leech."

I felt myself being placed into a seat and opened my eyes. I instantly knew I was in his car…the famous car.

Edward didn't say anything as he got into the car and pulled away. We rode in silence for minutes before he spoke up, "Kristen…what happened? He was blocking his mind…I couldn't see what made you so…sad"

I closed my eyes, "it's not supposed to happen this way Edward. It goes against the entire book…why? This can't happen….not to Bella…not to me."

I felt the tear run down my cheeks.

"I'm sure whatever it is can be fixed. Alice must know what's going on…"

I nodded, " Alice..."

We pulled up to his house, and he ran to my side, picked me up, and ran inside the house.

I saw the entire family sitting in the living room (talk about déjà vu) waiting.

Alice got up from Jasper's lap and took me into a hug, "I told you not to freak out Kristen…but you just didn't listen."

I couldn't help it. I felt angry. No, I was beyond angry. I heard Jasper gasp, and I knew he could feel just how infuriated I was.

"How dare you….how could you NOT tell me?!"

Edward put a hand on my shoulder, " Kristen….maybe you should calm down and---."

"Don't tell me to calm down Edward."

Alice looked at me unaffected by my outburst, "I saw how it would end if I had told you, and trust me when I say it wasn't good. I tried to warn you…"

I shrugged Edwards hand off of my shoulder and felt the tears burn my eyes again, "Damn it Alice, how did you expect me to act when Jacob freaking Black imprinted on me?"

My eyes opened wide and I clapped my hand over my mouth, "oops…"

I heard an echo of gasps and growls.

I let out a scream as Alice lunged over me tackling Edward to the ground.

**A/N: Two updates in one day? Surprise! So, I totally wrote this chapter today and figured I owed you all another chapter. Here you go! I hope you all enoyed this. Next update should be sometime next weekend. Again, don't freak out on me with this sudden twist…it **_**will**_** all work out. I promise. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**If there are any twitter people out there you can follow me if you want. Although, my tweets really don't have any substance, but that's okay.  
Just go to the twitter website and after the . c o m , put / Shiara (no spaces) .**

**Peace. Love. Happiness. & Goodnight.**


	8. Early Meetings

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my ideas. **

**Last time: **I shrugged Edwards hand off of my shoulder and felt the tears burn my eyes again, "Damn it Alice, how did you expect me to act when Jacob freaking Black imprinted on me?"

My eyes opened wide and I clapped my hand over my mouth, "oops…"

I heard an echo of gasps and growls.

I let out a scream as Alice lunged over me tackling Edward to the ground.

[**Kristen **POV]

I turned around and stared as Alice struggled to keep Edward down. I felt a cold hand on my hand my shoulder and turned to find Carlisle watching carefully.

"Alice, would you care to explain why you're pinning down Edward?"

She pinned his hands above his head, "I had a lovely vision of Edward here going after Jacob."

I gasped, "Edward, no!"

He sighed in defeat, "You don't understand. He imprinted on you Kristen…and he…he thinks..." I saw the pain flash in eyes before he closed them.

I understood perfectly, "He thinks I'm Bella."

I barely registered his nod as I made my way to the front door.

"Kristen?"

I shook my head, ignoring Carlisle's call, "I need some air…some time to think. _Don't_ follow me. I'll be back when I'm ready…this is just _a lot_ to take in."

Not bothering to wait for their response, I stepped out of the house and walked towards the woods. Had I been in the proper state of mind, I would have remembered where I was. I would of thought about the fact that Victoria was after Bella…after _me_. But, I wasn't in the right state of mind. My mind was off in its own world, and my body was its prisoner.

I walked aimlessly through the forest; for how long, I did not know. I thought about everything. I couldn't understand why Jacob would have imprinted on me if he was meant to be with Renesmee. I tried to justify it, saying that perhaps it was just all a big mistake…that it really wasn't an imprinting, but rather, we were just caught up in the moment. I knew it was pointless. Jacob Black really had imprinted on me.

As soon as I made up my decision on what I was going to do, my phone rang.

"Alice?"

"_Kristen! Run! Now!"_

I felt my heart quicken, "What? Why? What's going on?"

"_Damn it Kristen, just run! Victoria's caught onto your scent. She's coming after you. We're on our way. RUN!"_

I tried to take a step forward, I promise I did, but I was frozen in place. _Victoria….coming after you….Victoria….Victoria._ I felt the fear consume me, and I dropped the phone in shock.

"_Kristen? KRISTEN?! Oh my God….RUN! RUN!"_

I don't know whether it was the fear in Alice's voice, or the fact that I swore I heard a rustling, but I sprang forward. I knew it was only a matter of time before she caught up with me, but I was not giving up without a fight.

I attempted to jump over a log, but tripped and toppled over, scratching my hands in the process.

"Mmmm. Your blood really does call to our kind. So sweet."

I stiffened. Turning my body around slowly, I looked up.

There, on the branch of a tree stood Victoria. I kept my eyes on her as she slowly jumped down and landed gracefully only 10 feet away from my fallen body.

"Please…"

She smirked, "Oh Bella…no matter how much you plead…" her face turned fierce, "it _won't_ bring back my James."

"You don't understand…"

"Mate for mate Bella, dear. Are you ready to die?"

I felt a sob catch in my throat. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go; I realized me being here affected things more than I thought.

I knew that I was going to die, but I also knew that I would die trying to stay alive. Without me, Bella would be stuck in my world…and I couldn't let that happen.

I shifted my body slightly when I was suddenly pushed back against the dirt. I felt her body's weight on me and her teeth grazing across my neck.

I swung at her shoulder, only to hear a sickening crunch.

"Foolish child, you're a human. Your species is such a fragile thing."

I did the one thing that occurred to me, not as a human fighting a vampire, but as a girl fighting a girl. I took a hold of her hair and yanked. (**A/N: pretend this causes her some sort of pain for the sake of this scene. Kay. )**.

She screamed, lifting her body slightly and clutching her head.

"You little witch."

I knew she could read the fear in my eyes as she raised her hand. I closed my eyes as she started to swing, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

Opening my eyes, I gasped. There stood Jake glaring menacingly down at Victoria. "Jake…"

He glanced at me, and then back at Victoria. Throwing her off of me, he crouched down protectively over me, trembling.

I could see the hate in Victoria's eyes turn into confusion and fear, "I didn't plan on fighting a werewolf today, nor do I plan to." She took a step back causing Jacob to growl.

I knew that the best thing was for him to finish her off right then and there, but I was being selfish. I needed the comfort. I reached out with my unbroken hand and touched his leg, "Jake…please…I'm hurt."

He immediately knelt down next to me, "Oh God Bella….I'm so sorry I was late"

I shook my head and sat up slowly. Looking back over to where Victoria once stood, I saw nothing. I didn't need to fake the tears as they flowed down my face.

Without a second thought, Jake pulled me into his chest and held me tightly, whispering words of comfort into my ear. I felt him tense, and looked past him to see Jasper, Edward, and Alice running towards us at human speed. He released me, helped me up, and held on to my hand as they approached.

"Oh Bella…I'm so sorry, I didn't see it until she was already hot on your trail…"

"Alice…"

"and…this is all my fault…had I been looking…"

"Alice!"

"…this never would of happened…and then you disappeared, and I got…"

"ALICE!"

She stopped talking. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You were just giving me the time I asked for."

Edward took a step forward looking pointedly at Jacob, "Bella…love…"

I squeezed Jake's hand and walked over to him, embracing him and the others in a friendly hug.

Jacob cleared his throat, "I think I'll just be going…I'm glad you're okay Bells."

"No!" He looked at me in surprise, "I…I mean…no. Don't go. We need to talk."

He nodded, looking grim, "You've decided then…I take it you chose…_him"_

"I have decided…I've chosen both of you." I held up a hand, halting whatever he was about to say, "Let me explain…I think it's better if we do this at the Cullen's though. For me?"

I could tell he was hesitating, but I knew a wolf would do anything for his imprint. "Fine…but I don't have to like it."

I laughed, wrapped my arms around Edward, and smiled "come on vampire boy, lead the way."

As always, we arrived fairly quickly. Carlisle insisted on looking over my hand before anything was discussed, and thankfully it was only some broken fingers.  
Esme, being her natural mothering self, made food for both Jacob and I. My glaring at Jake was the only thing that forced him to down what he called, "the bloodsucker, smelly, probably venom infested food."

We were, once again, in the living room. And, once again, I was standing in the middle being the center of attention.

"So, Bella? You said you came to a decision about you and wolf boy over there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Rosalie, I did. Jacob…before I tell you anything, there's something you have to know."

He scoffed, "Whatever it is Bella, it's not going to change anything."

"I think it might. It's already changed a lot…more than I ever thought possible. I know it will sound…impossible, but you'll just have to believe me….trust me."

"Bella…whatever it is, I don't care. You're still the same old Bella…"

I sighed, "That's the thing Jake, I'm not Bella. My real name is Kristen Stewart."

**A/N A little shorter than usual, but I've been bombarded with school work. Expect the next chapter w/ in a week…week and a half. It all depends on when I get some time in. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**Thank you for all those who have reviewed.**


	9. Let the Wolf Guide You

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my ideas. **

**Last time: **He scoffed, "Whatever it is Bella, it's not going to change anything."

"I think it might. It's already changed a lot…more than I ever thought possible. I know it will sound…impossible, but you'll just have to believe me….trust me."

"Bella…whatever it is, I don't care. You're still the same old Bella…"

I sighed, "That's the thing Jake, I'm not Bella. My real name is Kristen Stewart."

_Now:_

[**Kristen **POV]

He blinked, "Oh…well…where's Bella?"

"I don't know."

He nodded, "I see…"

"You're not mad?"

He shook his head, "I love you…Bella or not."

I held my breath as he took a step forward, placed his arms on my waist and brought me in for a kiss.

**Yeah…you only wish life were that simple. Ahem. So, here's what really goes down. Enjoy this chapter :-).**

I watched carefully, trying to read his emotions. Had I not been paying so close attention I wouldn't have noticed his eyes darken slightly, his fingers barely move, or the flare of his nostrils as he took in a quick breath.

In the blink of an eye I was flanked by Jasper and Edward, both tense and assessing Jacob's every move. I glanced questioningly at Alice, but Jasper must have felt my confusion because he was the one who answered, "The sudden anger coming off of him is dangerous Kristen, especially for just a pup."

"Really Jasper…calling him a pup will only anger him more…"

I saw Edward shift towards me slightly, "He's figured it out…your scent, he-."

Jake let out a growl, "Get out of my head."

Taking a step forward, I looked at him, pleading for understanding…forgiveness…anything that would cease the possibility of our friendship being over, "I was going to tell you…please, listen to what I've got to say."

"No Bella…Kristen…whatever your name is. I cannot believe I didn't realize the difference in your smell. It's minimal, but still there. Who are you? Where's Bella? I swear if you've hurt her…"

I shook my head quickly, "No!"

He took a step forward, growling, "Then where is she?!?!"

"We think she's in my world…but…it's complicated, if you could just listen…"

I could tell he was getting angry. His body started to shake, and his growling was becoming louder, "You THINK you know where she is? Why the hell should I listen to the likes of you?"

"Please…I…you..we imprinted.."

I was cut off by a loud growl, and roughly pushed back so that I lost my balance causing my arm to connect with a large crystal vase, breaking it and gashing my arm in the process.

I froze. No, not again.

I looked up to see a huge russet wolf staring at me with wide eyes, Edward and Jasper both with eyes pitch black leaning into a crouch, Alice having a vision, and the other looking at me with shock. Everything was in slow motion as Alice yelled "No!" and Jasper and Edward lunged for me, thirsty for blood.

Had I blinked at that exact moment, I would have missed the wolf grab onto their shoulders and push them behind him into the wall while using the force to propel forward.

I leaned against the wall and slid down into a fetal position, praying that I would live out another vampire attack. Hearing a loud, warning bark followed by a group of hisses, I clamped my eyes shut and let out a whimper. I was terrified. Before, when Edward had attacked me, it had been out of anger; now, it was out of his need for my blood. I was the prey.

The last thing I remember is the feeling of something cold press up against my cheek before letting the incoming darkness consume me.

[**Jacob **POV]

Not Bella? Was this some kind of joke?

I breathed in her scent at froze. She still smelled like freesia, but there _was_ something different. Cinnamon.

Saying that I was furious was an understatement, how could I have not noticed?

I watched as the mind reader and the empath moved protectively to her sides, barely registering what they were saying.

"He's figured it out…your scent, he-."

I let out a growl, "Get out of my head."

I saw as the girl, looking uneasy, took a step forward. She looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes and-,_No! She lied. They all lied. You can't trust her…no matter what has happened. She isn't Bella._

She opened her mouth to speak, "I was going to tell you…please, listen to what I've got to say."

The wolf side struggled to give into my imprint's plea, but I couldn't…not yet. "No Bella…Kristen…whatever your name is. I cannot believe I didn't realize the difference in your smell. It's minimal, but still there. Who are you? Where's Bella? I swear if you've hurt her…"

She shook her head quickly, "No!"

I took a step forward, growling, "Then where is she?!?!"

"We think she's in my world…but…it's complicated, if you could just listen…"

I couldn't help it. I let the anger consume me. Here they were, living out their lives as if nothing was going on and they didn't even know where she was. "You THINK you know where she is? Why the hell should I listen to the likes of you?"

"Please…I…you..we imprinted.."

That did it. I felt my bones change into those of a wolves as I transformed into my true form.

As I changed, I saw Edward push Kristen back, and I watched in horror as she hit the vase and gashed open her arm.

Everyone froze. I could feel the fear radiating off of her as Edward and Jasper turned to her, crouched and ready to spring.

The pixie's shout broke me out of the trance I was in. My imprint, Bella or not, was in danger, and I had to protect her.

Lunging forward, I grabbed onto the two vampire's shoulders and used all the forced I had in me to push them behind me. I flew through the air and landed just in front of Kristen.

I turned around, crouched down, and gave a warning bark. I was willing to fight them all if it even slightly increased the chances of my imprint's survival.

The tall, muscle man lunged for Edward and held him down while the pixie ran over to her empathy and pushed him against the wall.

Dr. Cullen looked over at me, "I should check her arm, but I need to calm these two down first. Get her out of here…one of us will find you when it's safe. Help yourself to the surrounding forest."

I nodded slightly and turned around, lightly touching Kristin's cheek with my nose.

She slumped over, and I pushed my body against hers in hopes of steadying it. Transforming back into myself, I grabbed her and jumped out the nearest window, barely stopping to take in my surroundings. I took off running through the forest, stopping only when I reached a small clearing.

Carefully, I placed her on the ground and pulled on the extra shorts I had made a habit of carrying around.

Sighing, I sat on the ground next to her and watched as her chest rose and fell steadily; at least she didn't show any signs of internal damage. I closed my eyes and leaned against a tree.

[**dream sequence**]

I opened my eyes and found myself alone in the clearing. Kristen! I shot up and looked around.

_You know, falling asleep on the job isn't the best idea._

I turned around, coming face to face with my wolf form. "What's going on?"

_You're dreaming. It's the perfect way to battle out you inner conscience. Wolf vs. Human. Personally, I think your human side is a tad idiotic. I_

I glared at the wolf, "Thanks. Really."

_You're welcome._

"Ever heard of sarcasm?"

_Ever heard of keeping your imprint safe and secure?_

"She is safe. I protected her from the bloodsuckers."

The wolf shook his head. _Humans don't understand the complexity of their own emotions. She may be safe Jacob, but is she secure?_

"She's alive isn't she?" I scoffed.

_Is she __**emotionally**__ secure? I don't think you realize how you've damaged her emotionally._

I frowned in concern, "Emotional damage? Will she be okay? How can I fix-…wait…what am I doing. I don't care."

_You __**do**__ care. _

"Ugh. Why am I even worried about her? She's not Bella."

_But she's your imprint. _

"She's nothing but a liar."

_Do you think you would of taken it any differently had she told you upfront?_

"Yes. "

I took a step back as the wolf growled.

_You humans are ridiculous. Listen to yourself. Better yet, listen to me. The entire problem is that your falling back on your human instincts rather than letting me help you. You're a __Quileute and a Black. Wolf blood runs through your veins Jacob, and until you learn to work with me…you're going to be in a living hell._

"But..."

_Why do you think Bella hasn't been your imprint? When a wolf chooses its mate, it's a mate for life. The only way they are separated is through death or some other worldly phenomenon. If you've imprinted on Kristen it's because there's a connection there deeper than the one you have with Bella. You just need to give it a chance. _

"How…" I sighed in defeat, " How do I make us one?"

_Only you and her can work at that._

"No, I mean you and me. You said I needed to let you help me…to let the wolf side mingle with the human. How do I do that?"

I fell back as the wolf tackled me to the ground.

_Simple. Stop trying to feel around for the connection. Just let it come. It's a part of you. When you become one with you, you can then become one with your imprint._

"Just let it come…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I am wolf. I am man.

I took in another deep breath and let the feeling of warmth overcome me.

I am both, together, as one.

**[ end dream sequence ]**

My eyes shot open.

I looked next to me and let out a sigh of relief to see Kristin still there.

_When a wolf chooses its mate, it's a mate for life._

I chuckled to myself. "Well vampire girl, I guess you're stuck with me. Who would of thou-."

I cut myself short as I saw her eyes move. "Kristen?"

She let out a painful groan, "Jake?"

[**Kristen** POV]

I opened my eyes slowly.

"Oh thank God you're okay."

I blinked rapidly, hoping to get my eyes adjusted to my surroundings.

"Take it easy, you've had a rough day."

As my eyes came into focus, I saw the worried face of Jacob Black hovering over me, "Jake?"

He smiles shyly, "Yeah. How are you feeling?"

Slowly, I sit up, "Ugh…like I've been run over by a truck."

I hear him chuckle, "Well, close enough. Bella's vampire flung you back into the wall, and you cut your arm up pretty bad. Carlisle's going to send someone when the empathy and mind reader calm down."

I looked at him, confused as to why he was suddenly acting so…welcoming, "I thought you were furious at me."

Regret flashes across his face, "Well…I was, but now I'm not. You're my imprint, and I've come to accept that. Bella doesn't belong with me. You do."

I sigh internally. _If only you knew Jake…you don't belong with me. _I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, "Why the sudden change?"

He chuckles, "Let's just say I finally got some sense knocked into me."

"Oh…"

I watch as his face darts to the right, eyes narrowed, nose sniffing out the scents in the air. I tense, Victoria's not supposed to strike yet, but then again…she wasn't supposed to strike earlier either.

I let out a sigh of relief as he relaxes and looks over at me, "It's only Alice."

Sure enough, the little pixie jumps from behind the bushes, " Aw, I wanted to scare her."

"Don't you think I've been through enough scary moments for today Alice?"

She huffs and crosses her arms, "Way to ruin my fun."

"Yeah…fun. Scare the poor human into cardiac arrest. So. Much. Fun."

Jake shakes his head and picks me up. I open my mouth, "No Kristen. Don't argue. I'm carrying you."

"My arm's hurt, not my legs."

"Your point?"

"Jake…"

"Oh for heaven's sake, give her to me. Change back into Mr. Wolfman Jacob, we'll get back faster."

I shiver against Alice's cold touch and immediately miss Jacob's. "Alice…do we really have to…ahhh!" I let out a scream as she starts running. Closing my eyes, I burry my head into her neck and tighten my hold on her. I really have to give Bella some major props, this whole vampire running thing is not something I can get used to. As we head back I start to think about Jake. Everything's changing. The storyline….it's not in the right order. I mean, I knew this would happen. I'm not Bella, and I can't act exactly like her, but having Jacob Black imprint on me? What about Nessie? I can't talk to Edward about it either, I mean…what am I supposed to say, "Oh, well you see, you get Bell pregnant and the baby almost kills her, but you change her _just_ in time. Your baby? Jacob imprints on her."

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I'm placed on my feet, "That was fast…"

"Come on Kristen!"

Shaking my head, I make my way to the front door, russet wolf in tow. As soon as I walk through the door I'm hit with an insane amount of guilt. I gasp and my knees buckle under the intensity of it.

"Jasper….you're…..projecting…." I gasp out. Immediately the guilt disappears.

"Sorry, I just…oh God Kristen, I feel horrible."

I stagger to my feet, " I don't blame you Jasper, nor do I blame Edward. I was bleeding, it's human…eh…vampire nature."

The guilt was covering his face, "But everyone else…they didn't attack…I'm just…"

I glared, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. You are just the empath that happened to be in a room filled with thirsty vampires. Six thirsty vampires combined with your own emotion of thirst is enough to cause any empathy to attack."

I watched as curiosity flickered in his eyes, "I, I never thought of it like that."

I smiled, "Clearly not. Now, where's Edward?"

Carlisle stepped forward, "He's…gone away for a few days. He's coming back, but he just needed some time. So much has happened…well, he just wants to cope with it." He grabbed my arm and gently led me to the couch, "Now let's see how you're arm is doing."

I blinked back the tears of frustration as he cleaned up and bandaged my arm. When would that vampire learn? He frustrated me, and I wasn't even the one that loved him. I could only imagine what Bella felt during times like this.

"There we go, good as new. Just keep the bandage on for the next 3 days, and clean it twice a day."

"Thanks Carlisle. Um, I better get home."

Jacob nudged me with his head.

I looked at him, confused.

Alice giggled, " I think he wants you to get on."

My eyes opened wide in shock, "Oh no…no way. I am not doing that."

"You don't have a choice! Upsy daisy."

"Alice no!, Put me down!"

My heart sped up as I was placed onto Jake's back.

"Hold on tight! I'll come by to pick you up for school tomorrow."

I gripped onto his fur and shut my eyes tightly. I thought running with the Cullens was bad…this was torture. I pressed myself as much as possible into his back due to the insane fear of falling off.

Finally, all motion stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were standing in front of my house. Shakily, I got off of him, closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself down.

"You alright there Kristen?"

I looked up into the gorgeous eyes…and those amazing…no, Kristen. Snap out of it. I shake my head, "Uh…I'm…alive."

Jake lets out a laugh, "Go on inside, I'll meet you in your room. Charlie's still awake."

I nodded, and make my way into the house, say goodnight to Charlie, and make my way to my room in a daze.

I open my door only to find Jake already laying in my bed, "Comfortable?"

He laughs and nods, "You betcha."

Rolling my eyes, I head to the closet, pull out a pair of PJ's and head to the shower. By the time I'm done, Jake already has his eyes closed. I sigh and slowly get into bed.

"I'm not asleep you know."

Stifling a shriek, I hit him with a pillow. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to sleep until you tell me what's going on. I know you're not Bella…but who are you? Who's Kristen? How did…this all happen?

And so, I tell him. Everything. How I'm an actress from some other parallel universe. How I woke up one morning to Edward Cullen my bed. How I was an actress that portrayed Bella in the films. How things here weren't going the way they were supposed to in the books, leaving out the part of him imprinting on Nessie. Then, I told him who I was. Where I was born. My dreams. Everything there was to know about my life, and he told me about his. I knew most of it from having read the books, but I didn't stop him. It was surreal, laying there with Jacob and listening to him talk about his life. To me, and all other Twilight readers it was fiction, but to him…it was real. This was real.

**A/N So, there you have it 3,000 words of pure story. I know it's been like a month since I've last updated, but my life's been crazy. I've had a lot of personal problems come up, and I couldn't find the time to sit down and just write. I don't think I've gone through so many changes in my life in such a short period of time…ever. Thank you for your patience, really. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think. I love you all, and I hope your summers are going great! **


End file.
